


To Where You Are

by BuckySunshine



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: Old Friends and Enemies (2010), Ficlet, FishFry - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Namor POV, NamorJim, The Invaders, jimor - Freeform, kinda of pinning?, post- The New Invaders (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckySunshine/pseuds/BuckySunshine
Summary: Namor visits his best friend's grave for the first time since his death. However, he didn't expect his dormant feelings for Jim Hammond would be so hard to his half-Atlantean heart deal with.





	To Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I could have worked more in this one, but I'm so excited to write new fics!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this little one =*
> 
> Inspired by the song "To Where You Are" - Josh Groban
> 
>  

**_ To Where You Are _ **

 

_Arlington, Virginia, National Cemetery._

 

It was raining but Namor didn’t need an umbrella. He just stood there watching that statue for too long. Placed over an isolated grave, the tribute piece conveyed an incredible similarity with the hero buried under it. Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch. He was his brother in arms, his best pal since wartime when were both too young and too willing for anything. Like a faithful replica to its real counterpart, only despite a body made of solid cold brass, it was clear that the artist made quite an effort to carve it into something as resembling as possible to the honored soldier. There was everything there, the muscular body, the manly face with his strong jaw, the well-done nose, and the slightly puckered-up lips. Jim's facial expression, fierce and heroic, as it always used to be in his days, just brought out melancholy to the Atlantean's heart.

Namor still had a clear memory when Jim's incredible realistic face fascinated him for the first time. He'd believed for months that that “cop in flames” was just a surface dwellers weapon, he simply could not figure out what that burning thing - which moved and talked and looked like a human - really was. He’d had a bad experience mistaking humans for robots before, but when Namor got him in that airtight glass cage and the flames were gone, he found himself totally confused by what his own eyes were looking at. Jim's looks fascinated Namor from the very moment he learned better about him. That diligent man was not an actual human. He was not a mere dweller of the despicable surface either, but was quite unlike of any other native over there. Jim Hammond was special in every single way. Unforgettable, unique. But, beyond any ironic fact, he had also died along with the few friends Namor once ever had.

So, that’s why in that lonely afternoon, the Prince of Atlantis couldn’t help himself but stare at the man made of bronze with the same devotion if he were standing before some sea deity themselves.

Namor let the rain caressing his skin, refreshing cold drops to get full of energy while hoping they’d ease his mind. Instead, his brain behaved badly by making his thoughts take flight into the past, to a certain night of a dry and distant fall…

 

_“Preventing not to draw attention from flight or other of our superpowers, Jim and I had decided to calmly walk by a tree-lined avenue in Central Park. my partner pretended to be a regular human-being by nestling his hands in his coat pockets, just like any ordinary gentleman being cold around us._

_“If you truly care, as you once mentioned that our friendship is your soft spot, you shouldn’t leave”, Jim spoke, at last, his tone sounding graver than expected. I did not even peer his face._

_“since I know that you keeping fellowship bonds with Namor is as important as it should be, you will not stop him.”_

_“No. I will not.” Jim grinned and lit the flame in his hand to flutter it in front of my face. “You‘ll feel cold staying away from me”._

_I raised an eyebrow. He was well aware that I ascend from the depths of the North Atlantic, and so I am immune to the cold. Anyway, I had comprehended what he meant. But I could not falter. Even in front of this man, one of the few I ever respected from the surface world._

_“I must find my people and rebuild my kingdom”, I replied, plainly._

_“I see. So you called me here just for this, ain’t I right?”, Jim placed himself ahead to face me, blocking my way. “You want to have this kind of conversation right now, I assume. But it’s a pointless subject, my friend. A waste of time.”_

_The abrupt change in his facial expression caught my attention. I had still not realized we actually argued at that moment. The crystalline blue of his eyes gave me an ocean’s nostalgia. his golden eyebrows started twitching and his lips tightening from tension… Jim‘’s pained expression would favor him on anything now but I was too distracted by his beauty. An unbelievable piece of art made by vulgar hands of a mere surfacer. Professor Horton, his creator, could be a genius, Jim’s uniqueness laid beyond any artistic understanding._

_“It’s not a pointless subject nor a waste of time, FireBug. It’s about my people.”_

_“It’s about us as well.”_

_“There’s no valid argument you can change my mind.”_

_“No,” he replied, serious. “Of course not. Because you already raised your guard so high… Closed your mind and left me out of this.”_

_“Jim, you are not being reasonable”._

_He smiled sadly, looking away from me._

_“That’s what everyone expects from me since I’m a machine. You, Namor… You didn’t use to be like everyone.”_

_I remember to shoot him a blank glance._

_“Bah… Spare yourself”.  And then I spun on my heels, passing him to get back on my path._

_Jim took a few steps further and hold out his hand to my shoulder. I felt a palm burning from the heat of his body, and perhaps even though Jim wanted to, he could not control his temperature at that moment. He was nervous, trembling. I turned my face slightly to see over my shoulder and there were sparks in his pupils. Believe me, it is no metaphor I’m coming up with._

_“Just to let you know”, Jim started, his words coming out more like a whisper. “I’m different of you and would never go to where you could not follow me”. So he let his hand drop from my shoulder, next to his body. I did not miss a beat. I just went away by flying, caring nothing if it was in the sight of all. My people needed me and, as my mother once said, my human side was like a handicap. I’d never let it become a thing. I wouldn‘t go back my decision. Not even when I was already high in the sky and looked down to see Jim all quiet, standing still with his head down and a hand covering his eyes._

…

Namor whined from the unbearable pang this memory caused within his chest.

“Jim, you bastard...”, he clenched his fists, whispering to the grave. “I would never go to where you could not follow me…”, Namor repeated the last words he once heard from his deceased partner.

“Why did I believe you?”. The Prince stared at the statue’s face again. He deep breathed, feeling tears gathering in his eyes and then mingling with the rain. Namor missed Jim so much. He missed his voice tone and his laugh. He missed Jim’s silly questions about humanity and how he could not make a laughable joke even when he tried hard to. He missed his warmer touch into a friendly hug at every reunion. His smell, his beautiful glistening eyes concentrating on him… But what Namor missed the most was the chance they never got to share what they desired the most. A simple kiss.

Unfair. That’s the word.

Namor’s body tensed. Then he took flight off the ground to hover face to face with the statue. He leaned closer to mumble something to its bronzed ear. So he urged pressing his lips to the sculpture’s cold ones and closed his eyes to the touch. It was solid and impersonal, but rather peaceful. A simple allegorical display of affection, maybe a kiss the prince could consider finally shared.

His lips lingered against Jim’s statue until Namor break the touch. So he flew off and went up higher through the rain. His heart was too broken to take it any longer down there. He planned to disappear into the distance because he could not follow Jim where he was now.

If someday Namor comes to forgive himself, at least, he knows he’ll be always carrying Jim as the shape of a sweet memory inside his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm an ESL speaker, no beta reading in this one, but I tried my best. Please, forgive me if you bumped into any hideous mistake  
> Kudos and comments would be so nice :) Thank you!


End file.
